


tummy aches and fevers

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [9]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids are gross when they’re sick, Tony decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tummy aches and fevers

_One month later._

_September, 2013_

Bruce wakes up exactly five seconds before Jarvis comes to life in their room, and he’s already throwing back the blankets when the AI says, “Sir, Peter is in need of assistance.”

 

“Tony, wake up,” Bruce says, reaching over to shake his shoulder once before he hurries out of bed and jogs from the room, opening Peter’s door just as he’s sliding out of bed, tears streaming freely down his face.

 

“Daddy,” he hiccups through his building sobs, and Bruce is there in a heartbeat, gathering him into his arms.

 

He brings him into the bathroom as Tony stumbles into the room, making a face at the vomit on the sheets and floor.  He goes over to strip the bed, pausing when Bruce calls out to him, “Can you grab new pajamas?”  Tony quickly gets a pair of pants and a shirt, hands them into the bathroom, and then gets back to work, balling the bedding up and heading out of the room.  “Do you still feel sick?” Bruce asks as he tugs off Peter’s shirt, tossing it into the sink.  Peter nods, wiping at his nose, his little hands trembling.  “Alright,” Bruce sighs before helping him out of his pants and then going over to turn on the tap for the bath, “Why don’t you take a hot bath?  It’ll be good for your tummy, and daddy will make you something to drink, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he mumbles, sniffling.

 

“Baby,” Bruce sighs, pulling Peter into his arms and rubbing his back, “You’re okay.  It happens to everyone.  It’ll go away, I promise.”

 

“Is Ollie okay?”

 

“I’ll check when dad gets back, alright?  For now, let’s get you cleaned up.”  Bruce wets a face cloth and sets about cleaning the sick off Peter, and then he’s fixing the bath to the right temperature and helping him get in.  Tony appears a few minutes later, poking his head inside the bathroom.  “Stay right there,” Bruce says to Peter first before he stands, going over to Tony.  “Ollie?” he asks.

 

“He needs to be washed.”

 

“Okay.  The rug?”

 

“Jarvis is taking care of it.  Is he okay?”

 

Bruce nods, looking back over at Peter, who’s running his fingers through the water.  “Can you make him a cup of tea?  I’ll stay in here with him.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back,” Tony says, leaving Bruce with a kiss before he disappears again.  He waits until he’s out of Peter’s room before he starts talking again, “Jarvis, run Ollie through the wash before the sheets, but quickly, please.”

 

“Yes, sir.  Shall I spray a fragrance in Peter’s room?” Jarvis asks as Tony enters their room.

 

“Lightly.”  Jarvis gets to work while Tony goes over to their walk-in closet, into the back where the linens are, and he finds a new set of bedding for Peter, gets that done, and then goes to make the tea, fighting between mint and regular before settling on the regular green.  He grabs a pack of Saltines on his way back, and Bruce is just toweling Peter dry and dressing him when he reenters.  He sets the tea and crackers on his nightstand, goes to get Ollie, and comes back as Bruce is setting Peter up in bed, talking softly with him.

 

“Ollie!” Peter cries as Tony comes in, and Tony smiles, handing over the elephant, which Peter clutches tightly to him.  “Can you stay in here?” he asks, looking over Ollie at them.

 

“Of course, little man,” Tony says, getting settled on the end of his bed, back pressed against the wall.  Bruce helps him drink the tea, coaxes him into munching on a few crackers, and then he lies down with him, legs propped up on Tony’s and rubbing a hand over Peter’s belly while he tells him a bedtime story.  Eventually, Peter drifts off into a fitful sleep, though Tony does, too, so Bruce just stays with him, waiting the night out.

 

Peter wakes them up early, patting Bruce on the face until he groans and blinks his eyes open, looking up at him.  “What is it?” he mumbles.

 

“I don’t feel good,” he says, sniffling.  Bruce reaches up a hand to feel his forehead, sighing when it’s hot.  “And I have to pee,” he whines when Bruce takes his hand away.

 

Bruce holds back a laugh before getting up, kicking Tony on his way, who wakes with a jolt, mumbling something incoherent, though Jarvis seems to understand because he says, “Sir?”

 

“Nothing, Jarvis,” Bruce says, and Tony grumbles a profanity at him that Bruce kicks him again for.  “C’mon,” he says to Peter, hoisting him out of bed and carrying him into the bathroom.

 

“I wanna go in your bed,” Peter says once they’ve returned to his room, and Bruce just grabs Ollie and heads out.  Tony’s collapsed in their bed when he enters, though he looks up when Bruce sets Peter down.  He leaves him there to go hunt down kids’ Tylenol in their bathroom, and, when he returns, Tony’s setting Peter up with a documentary on spiders.

 

“Why spiders?” Bruce asks as he hands Tony the medicine.

 

“Spiders are cool,” Peter mumbles from where he’s tucked under the duvet, just his head poking out.

 

“I guess so,” Bruce allows, leaning over to kiss his forehead before he leaves for the kitchen.  They end up spending the day in bed, eating soup and grilled cheese at Peter’s request, and they work their way through the documentary, a nature special on spiders, and then Peter asks for a movie, so Tony puts on _Land Before Time_ , which Peter falls asleep halfway through, stretched across them, his head in Tony’s lap, and most of his body in Bruce’s.

 

“Kids are gross when they’re sick,” Tony whispers while Peter’s asleep, and Bruce makes a noise of disbelief at him.  “They totally are,” he says, looking at Bruce, “I mean, Peter’s pretty much the most adorable small child I know, which is far and few between, but he’s still gross.”

 

“You’re probably gross when you’re sick, too,” Bruce retorts.

 

“And I bet Hulk spews icky green all over the place.”

 

“Oh, shut up, now you’re just being ridiculous.”

 

“Sh!” Peter says suddenly, not opening his eyes, “I’m _sleeping_.”

 

Tony drops his head back, fighting a laugh while Bruce just smiles and musses up Peter’s hair.


End file.
